Two in One
by Fangirl69
Summary: Seto Kaiba thought his life was a living hell. He felt like something was missing. That something was…Joey Wheeler! Follow the story as the two enemies become sexy new lovers.
1. We are the Same

Into: Seto Kaiba thought his life was a living hell. He felt like something was missing. That something was…Joey Wheeler?! Follow the story as the two enemies become sexy new lovers.

--

'Two in One'

--

Kaiba/Joey Fanfic

Yaoi 3 yewww!

Story created by: Fangirl69

Yu-Gi-Oh created by: Kazuki Takahashi

Chapter 1 – We are the same

--

Hello dweeb. The names Seto Kaiba but I guess you already knew that, yes that's right, of course you've heard of me. I am the world's richest (not to mention bitchiest) person you will ever meet. Most people consider me lucky, others, well...let's just say, they think I'm a spoilt brat who has had everything handed to me. I personally think they are a bunch of jealous dipshits. I worked hard to be where I am today, not to mention all that torture Gozaburo put me through. Okay, so you might think you know me. But really, no one knows a damn thing about me and my life! Sure I may act like an insignificant prick sometimes...fine, most of the time. But that's only because everyone is a bunch of ignorant fools! But I don't need them, because I have everything I have ever wanted! Well...almost everything. To tell you the truth, all I ever wanted was for someone to love me...but hey, I guess that's asking for the impossible. It's okay though, I'm used to being alone. I know I have my little brother Mokuba, don't get me wrong, he means the world to me. But I feel like something is missing...something is not quite...

I looked up to hear the teacher yelling furiously. Great, thanks to her I just lost my train of thought, stupid bitch.

'Joey are you sleeping in class again!' she yelled.

'Uh...eh, what?' The blonde buffoon said still half asleep. The whole class laughed, except me of course.

Wheeler...I shivered. Go figure it'll be him. That's Joey Wheeler, the dumbest dog you will ever meet. My arch enemy. I hated him! He got on my last nerve. But in the end I think I was just jealous of him. Yes that's right, me, Seto Kaiba, jealous! HA! What? Surprised? I'm human too you know. I mean that bastard was always so darn happy, can't blame him though, he has lots of friends and a loving family. What's that you say? If I was nicer I would have friends too? I don't think I'm prepared to be a stupid, sissy, suck-up like some silly school girl! Geez, I'm not that desperate!

I guess I can't blame Wheeler for falling asleep. The teacher's lectures were as boring as bat shit! I'd rather watch paint dry. Why the hell am I even still going to school you wonder? I ask myself that same question. The only reason I'm at school is to make myself look good. After all how can a high school drop-out be the CEO of a huge company? That wouldn't look good to my employers. So it looks like I'll just have to sit here and wait for this god forsaken day to be over. I already knew all of this shit that bitch was saying. Gozaburo taught me it all when I was just young. I had vigorous study sessions with my private tutors, not to mention a beating if I got an answer wrong. The bastard put me through hell! But let me tell you, that was only the start of it. I still have nightmares about all the things that son-of-a-bitch has done to me! Now you can see why I'm so fucked in the head.

The bell rang loudly throughout the school. Thank fucking god. Now it's time to work until all hours into the night. Huh? What did you expect a CEO of a company to do? Just fool around and have tea parties? Didn't think so. Yeah I know, my life sucks. Now who were the people who thought I was lucky?

I walked outside to see my high-stretched limo already waiting for me. Yeah that's right, I'm a rich bitch. I smirked at the thought.

'What's your hurry, moneybags?' came a voice just as I was about to step into my limo. I already knew who it was.

'What does a stupid mutt like you want, Wheeler?' I proclaimed.

'Eh, nothing really' was the slow reply.

'Oh ok then!' I said sarcastically. 'Then will you kindly, fuck off.' I hopped into my limo and commanded the driver to leave.

At least Joey had the balls to talk to me. Most people, I just had to glare at them to make them back the fuck away. Almost everyone is scared of me. I guess it doesn't bother me that much. No one would ever want to get close to me anyways, or even make the effort to get to know me. But the again, it isn't like id let them. Maybe I should change my ways? 'HAHAHA!' I laughed aloud. As if THAT would ever happen! I saw the driver cringe after hearing my laugh. I'm so diabolically evil.

It only took four steps into my house before being attacked by a little black haired rascal. Mokuba hugged me tightly 'Welcome home, big brother!'

I smiled softly 'Thanks Mokuba'

Mokuba was the only person who I would let my guard down to, not to mention the only person I would ever smile to. I can't imagine what people would think if they saw the sweet, sensitive side to Seto Kaiba. They proberly thought every time I smiled, a puppy died. But that's obviously not true considering Wheeler was still alive. I sat down at my desk and sighed. Looks like its back to work. Fun.

i'That's right you little shit, your a worthless piece of trash that deserves to die!'

'Ahhhhg! No please stop, it hurts! It hurts...' I was being hit repeatedly.

'Just because I adopted you doesn't mean that your part of the family, who in there right mind would ever love you!'

I felt another hard hit across my face 'STOP IT GOZABURO!'/i

I woke up screaming, sweating all over. What the fuck? Oh, it was a nightmare. Nothing new. I had these nightmares often, almost every night in fact. I guess I fell asleep working again. But I didn't want to go back asleep for the horrors that awaited me. Instead I decided to go for a midnight stroll to clear my head. Fuck my life.

It was pitch black. Which I liked. I started walking down the street. That was when I heard noises. No, it was different. Someone was...crying? This intrigued me, who was it? Maybe I can go laugh at them. I smirked and hurried to see who it was. As I came closer I saw a figure lying before me. It was...

'Wheeler?' I was shocked. What was he doing here in the street, at 1am at night? And what on earth was wrong? I had never seen him cry before. I felt like a little boy on Christmas day.

He looked up at me and whimpered 'Fuck off Kaiba! I don't need you shit right now!'

That made me angry. I was about to bash the shit out of him until I realised someone had already did it for me.

'Haha, looks like they got you good Mutt!' I laughed. He was silent. I expected a smart-arse reply.

'So who did this to you?' I asked. He remained silent. I was starting to get pissed. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

'I asked you a question, worthless dog, now answer it!' I grinded my teeth. That was when he snapped...

'Back the Fuck off Kaiba! You have no fucking idea what I have been going through, not just today, but my whole fucking life! But I guess you wouldn't know, would you, you spoilt dickhead! You want to know who did this to me? Do you? Well ill tell you who it was, it was my fucking father, okay!'

I punched him in the face. How dare he talk to me like that. But then I realised his words. Whole life? Don't tell me his father did this often? It was just like me. He was the same. The same as me!

bWheeler was...the same as me./b

--

Well that's it for Chapter One! I bet you guys must think I have turrets or something. Hahahahha XD But I was trying to get my head into Seto's way of thinking. I must admit it was fun.

And now a message from: Seto Kaiba. 'If you dweebs don't review my story, there will be no more chapters!'

Okay, I lied. Ill probably have the second chapter up by tonight, since I have nothing better to do. Plus I want to start getting to some action ;) After all this is yaoi. And what is yaoi without action? Yeah I know, you love it. Perverts! =P

XXX


	2. His Problem

'Two in One'

--

Kaiba/Joey Fanfic

Story created by: Fangirl69

Yu-Gi-Oh created by: Kazuki Takahashi

Chapter 2 – His Problem

--

Wheeler was...the same as me.

--

By the time I had collected my thoughts, Wheeler had collapsed on the cold floor. I guess he was more beat up then I presumed. Who would have thought Joey Wheeler would have so many problems? How was anyone supposed to know when he acted so darn happy all the time! I grabbed my cell phone out of my jacket and rang my limo driver to come pick us up. Even though we were only a block away from my house. Looks like the stupid mutt will be crashing at my place tonight. What a pain...

At last, I was back, snug and sound inside my huge mansion. The only problem was. I had brought home a lost puppy and that puppy was none other than Joey Wheeler. I had commanded the nurse to fix the poor bastard up. The nurse agreed and I plopped down onto my cosy couch. I sighed putting my hand over my face. What the fuck had just happened?

After an hour or so passed I had heard a familiar voice.

I'd never thought id say this, Kaiba, but thank you' Joey declared. 'I guess you're not such an asshole after all'

'Shut your trap, Wheeler, I've had enough of you for one day, but there is one thing I want to ask you'

'I don't feel like answering any questions' Joey said shyly. I ignored him.

'Would you like to tell me, what the fuck is going on?' I looked at Joey who seemed pretty upset about the whole thing. But I continued anyway. 'What did you mean by this has been going on for your whole life'

'Just stop it already!' Joey shouted. 'Why the hell would I tell you, of all people?' Which was true, why would he want to tell his arch enemy about his problems? But even so, I knew how he felt. G used to do the same thing to me all the time. Maybe it was me who wanted to talk about my problems.

I snickered 'To think I was jealous of you, but yet, your life is just as messed up as mine' Joey raised his head in curiosity. Ha! I knew that would catch his attention. Even though I feel like a total douche admitting it.

'Jealous? Why would you be jealous of me? Especially since you live the high life' Joey asked with surprise.

'High life?' I grunted underneath my teeth. 'Yeah, I bet you think that. That's what everyone else thinks to. That my life is so fucking fantastic! Well guess what Mutt, my life sucks!' I wanted to punch Wheeler for the second time that night.

'Stop talking bullshit, Kaiba! You have everything you have ever wanted. Just look at this fucking house! It's as big as your ego!' Wheeler wined.

That last comment really struck my heart. It hurt. 'No' I said. 'I'd gladly trade it all for...' I stopped. What was I about to say?

'For?' Joey asked. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I felt like I was about to break in two. Yes I remember. What I wanted most in this world was for someone to love me, for someone who would want to get to know me. But that would never happen. I kept telling myself. And that was when...

Joey came closer towards me, he obviously knew he had upset me. 'Sorry' he whispered. 'Your right, I don't know anything about you, I would love to get to know the real you' He gave me a sweet smile.

How could Wheeler, the person I hated the most, say the one thing that would cheer me up. 'Enough with the friendship speeches already!' I couldn't help but smile back. 'Anyways, shouldn't you be heading home soon, it's already 6am'

'I'm not going back there' Joey said in a serious voice.

'What about your sister and you mother?'

'I don't live with them'

'So it's just you and your father?' I asked.

'Unfortunately' was the sad reply. 'My parents got devoiced when I was only a child. My sister went to live with my mother and I went to live with my father. I rarely get to see my sister and my mother. My father on the other hand, he would come home drunk mostly every night and beat the absolute shit out of me. I've had enough. I'm never going back'

I was shocked. I really felt for the guy. I knew exactly what he had been through. There's no way I could kick him out back onto the streets.

'I guess I have heaps of spare rooms, it wouldn't hurt for you to stay here' I suggested. 'But only for a little while'

'Wow, does that mean were frie-' I stopped him before he could finish.

'No!'

Just because I was in a good mood, which is extremely rare, doesn't mean I've gone completely delusional! There's no way I could ever befriend a fool like him. Even if he did say he wanted to get to know me better. I looked at my watch. 7 o'clock. Shit we had school in a hour!

'Come on Wheeler, we have school soon, ill let you borrow my uniform' I shivered. It looks like ill have to burn it afterwards.

'Ok' the mutt said 'By the way, don't mention anything about what has happened tonight'

I agreed 'And don't you dare say anything about you staying here, or trust me, you wont ever see the light of day again' I glared at him, although it didn't seem to have much effect.

'By the way, wouldn't it look suspicious if someone saw us going to school together?' Joey asked.

'Exactly why you will be walking' I smirked 'you better hurry up and get ready'

Its been thirty minutes since the dopy dog left my house. Luckily Mokuba didn't notice Joey staying here and Mokuba was going to be staying over at his friend's house for a couple of days. Thank god, otherwise if Mokuba found out, he wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I hugged the little devil goodbye.

'Bye big brother, ill miss you!' waved Mokuba.

Guess its time I left too. I jumped into my stylish limo and was off to suffer another pointless day of school. I hope the mutt didn't get lost on the way there. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Dipshit.

I wandered into the classroom. The room was filled with laughter and joy. Oh great, I felt like I was going to throw up. I sat at the back of the room where I was left alone. I immediately noticed Joey and his band of freaky friends. I gave a quick sigh of relief. At least he made it alright. Wait, why the hell do I care? Because I defiantly don't.

'All right, all right class, get back to your seats' the teacher commanded. Oh great, here we go. I don't know if I can take another minute of her boring blabbering! Not to mention I haven't had much sleep after last nights adventures.

'Well, well, I never thought ill see the day when I caught Seto Kaiba sleeping in class!' I slowly opened my eyes. Shit, how long have I been asleep for? Thank god I wasn't having one of my usual nightmares. It's not my fault I was bored shitless.

'Not you too Joey!' the teacher shrieked. 'That's it, I'm fed up, both of you will stay behind after class'

Fuck this shit. That bitch can't make me stay. Who did she think she was talking to? I'm Seto Kaiba for Christ sake! I decided to fall back to sleep just to piss her off and the next thing I knew, I was stuck cleaning the board while Wheeler was sweeping the floor.

'Can you believe that bitch?' I complained.

'Doesn't really matter' Wheeler shrugged.

'Well I'm already behind on my work, this sucks'

'So after school you work? Man, do you ever have any fun?' I gave Wheeler the glare of death and he got his answer.

'We'll it looks like it's up to me to show you a good time' He winked.

'Don't get too friendly, mutt!' I growled.

We ended up going in the limo together since there was no one left at school to see us. When we got back to my house, I sat down and opened up my laptop.

'What'cha doing?' came a very annoying voice.

'Work, go away Wheeler!' I started to regret letting him stay at my house.

'Aw boring! Let's go have some fun!' He started pulling on my arm just like Mokuba does. 'Come on, let's go!' He gave my hand one last yank.

You would never have guessed what happened next. I fell. Yes that's right. Fell. I fell right on top of Wheeler. And that was how it all started...

--

Ooooo whats going to happen next? Looks like you will just have to read the next chapter and find out.

XXX


End file.
